Most users of electronic devices are familiar with search engines that enable a user to search for information via a network. Sometimes users employ search engines when seeking information related to businesses or other locations of interest (e.g. parks, monuments, etc.). For example, a user may wish to know about stores or restaurants in a particular area (e.g. near the user's current location). The user may enter a general query into a search engine seeking information about all such establishments, or alternately, the user may enter a more specific query to seek information about a specific establishment. In the information returned by the search engine, users often find visual images to be very informative and useful for making selections and for actually visiting an establishment.
Over time, some businesses may move or cease to operate while others may come into existence. Similarly, the appearance of businesses and other locations of interest may change. Such things as storefronts, signage, lighting, and natural landscapes may change and evolve, creating a need for more current, up-to-date images. Due to the ever-changing landscape of businesses and other locations of interest, providers of search results face substantial challenges associated with providing images that are current and that meet the needs of search queries in an efficient and effective manner.